Tulon, Tesla
Tesla Tulon was a Hapan fugitive that would become one of the prominent members of Regulator Squadron during the waning years of the Galactic Civil War. Having once been a member of a high ranking family on the Hapes Consortium world of Thrakia, Tesla fled the Hapes Cluster when she was accused of murdering her brother. Fleeing the Hapes Cluster, Tesla encountered Zak Galron and began working with the smuggler. After being introduced to Mavic Kessk while visiting Eidolon Station, she was offered a spot as a pilot in the newly formed Regualtor Squadron. She initially refused after finding out about possible Jedi that were associated with the Regulators, due to the Hapan hatred of Jedi. Tesla would go on to join the Regulator Squadron following an assasination attempt on Najiba. History Early Life Born on Thrakia, Tesla Tulon was the middle child of the high-placed Tulon family. Excelling throughout her education, Tesla was the pride of her family during her early years. Following her formal education, Tesla was accepted into the Hapan Royal Military Academy, where she began training as a starfighter pilot. During her time at the academy, Tesla once again excelled and graduated at the top of her class, garnering much attention to herself and her family. Service to the Consortium Tesla was initially assigned to the Hapan Royal Navy where she was stationed on the Hapan Battle Dragon, Heart of Thrakia, representing her home planet. She served with distinction and quickly rose to command the fighters aboard the Thrakia. Within three years, Tesla was offered a chance to transfer to the new R&D project being worked on by Olanji/Charubah, the Miy’til-class starfighter project. Tesla quickly agreed and moved to Hapes in order to be one of seven test pilots for the new starfighter program. While starting her new position with Olanji/Charubah, Tesla was also being groomed to possibly join either the Queen Mother’s Hapan Royal Guard or Her Masjesty’s Select Commandos. Family Matters During this time, Tesla’s older brother, Aresther, was being groomed to marry a very prominent woman, highly placed in the Queen Mother’s court. As most of the focus was shifted from Tesla to her brother, she was able to focus on the development and flight of the new Hapan fighter. A rival suitor to Aresthor, Berhen Vumme, saw the distancing of Tesla from the family as an opportunity to raise his standings within Hapan society while at the same time eliminating a rival suitor. Berhen set up an assasination of Aresthor and framed Tesla for murder. The motive would appear to be that Tesla had become jealous of the attention paid to her brother, rather than the shower of attention she normally received from her family. Framed with no other recourse to clear her name or evidence against Berhen at the time, Tesla knew that she would be executed if tried for the crime. Feeling ultimately betrayed by the Consortium, Tesla chose to flee the Hapes Cluster until a time when she could clear her name and restore her honor. Flight from Hapes Tesla managed to escape Hapes and fled into the Transitory Mists. She eventually came upon the region known as the Knot Holes. Ending up on Telkur Station, Tesla eventually made contact with the smuggler, Zak Galron. While their relationship began with a rocky start, Galron eventually agreed to help Tesla find sanctuary away from the Consortium. Tesla hid her fighter away on a remote planet and began travelling with Galron. During this time, Galron was invited by Leeza Ryder to visit the new shadowport, Eidolon Station. While on the station, Galron introduced Tesla to one of his acquaintences, Mavic Kessk. When Kessk found out that Tesla was a starfighter pilot, he introduced her to Bren Inarro who invited her to join the newly formed Regulator Squadron. While Tesla was very hesitant to join due to the afiliation of the Regulators with Force-sensitives, she was persuaded to join when a Hapan commando from Her Majesty’s Select Commandos tracked her down to Najiba and attempted to kill her. Galron helped her retrieve her fighter and then escorted her back to Eidolon Station. Once there, Tesla joined the ranks of the Regulators, becoming the flight lead for the Regulators’ fourth flight. Training As one of the more promising members of the Hapan Royal Navy, Tesla received some of the best training that was offered within the Consortium. Due to her operations defending the borders, she had a rudimentary education in Galactic Basic and Navigation outside of the Hapes Cluster. Tesla was also familiar with most laws and customs that were enforced along the borders of the Consortium. After becoming a test pilot for olanji/Charubah, Tesla was also courted to eventually join the Hapan Royal Guard or Her Masjesty’s Select Commandos. She was trained in multiple combat styles and various combat-oriented techniques. Appearance and Personality Tesla was a true Hapan, considered very beautiful. She was constantly in a state of self-discipline in order to stay fit and combat ready. Following her escape from the Consortium, Tesla eventually chose to allow her red hair grow out from it’s normal, military regulation style. A career military girl, Tesla maintained a rigid discipline for herself that caused her to always strive for the highest standards. While she was morose following her defection from the Consortium, Tesla refused to be inactive. She was determined and possessed a quiet passion about any tasks she was assigned to. Tesla was quiet and reserved during the early days of her involvement in the Regulator Squadron. Her fellow pilots would come to find out that crossing Tesla usually meant a trip to the infirmary or even worse, the morgue. RPG D6 Stats Type: Veteran Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 5D+1, Running 6D, Thrown Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 3D+2, Intimidation 6D+2, (s)Languages: Galactic Basic 4D+2, Law Enforcement 6D, (s)Tactics: Starfighter Squadrons 6D+2, Streetwise 5D+1, Survival 6D+2, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 3D+2, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+1, Sensors 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 7D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D, Command 6D+2, Forgery 4D+2, Gambling 4D+1, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 5D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D+1 Acrobatics 6D+2, Brawling 4D+2, (s)Brawling: Hapan Martial Arts 8D+2, (s)Brawling: Shorinji Martial Arts 7D+1, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Droid Programming 3D+1, Droid Repair 4D+1, First Aid 4D+2, Security 6D, Starfighter Repair 5D+1, Starship Weapons Repair 4D+2 Special Abilities: [[Hapan Martial Arts|''Hapan Martial Arts:]] There are few other combat styles that are as brutal as Hapan Martial Arts. Hapan Martial Artists inflict an additional +1D damage when using their martial arts (above and beyond base damage listed for maneuvers). Maneuvers: Elbow Smash, Feint, Flawless Counter, Foot Sweep, Multiple Strikes, Power Block, Reversal, Roundhouse Kick, Snap Kick, Spinning Kick, Triple Kick, Weapon Block. [[Shorinji Martial Arts|''Shorinji Martial Arts:]] A popular martial arts, Shorinji is a hard, linear art that concentrates on direct strikes and kicks. Maneuvers: Crescent Kick, Disarm, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, Instant Knockdown, Palm Punch, Spinning Back Fist, Sword Hand. Vision: Due to the intensive light on their homeworld, Hapans have very poor night vision. Treat all lesser-darkness modifiers (such as poor-light and moonlit-night modifiers) as complete darkness, adding +4D to the difficulty for all ranged attacks. Attractiveness: Hapan humans, both male and female, are extremely beautiful. Hapan males receive +1D bonus to any bargain, con, command, or persuasion rolls made against non-Hapan humans of the opposite sex. Story Factors: Language: Hapans are taught the Hapan language from birth. Few are able to speak Basic, and those who can treat it as a second language. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D+1), Survival Knife (STR+1D), Comlink, Flight Suit, Utility Belt, Prototype Miy’til Starfighter: Exile Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Featured Articles